


Mind Over Matter

by ariddletobesolved



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied past relationship Helsa, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: "She'd enchanted him, this very much Jack knew. There was an invisible pull that drew him close to her, mind over matter. His body reacted to her touch, his senses awakened, and it was all her doing."In which Jack's unpleasant dream brought out his insecurity, and Elsa just wanted to prove him wrong. Jelsa smut in Modern University AU, sets in Changed Hearts universe.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> A smut challenge from SoulsandSwords (on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad). Go check out her works on both platforms, she is so talented!  
> The story sets in the Changed Hearts universe, maybe a year after that. It contains graphic smut, you have been warned. Hope you like it!

Cold and dark. Jack didn't know how he found that place, but one thing he knew: it wasn't real. _I must be dreaming._

The place, a fortress full of secrets, reminded him of one of those period dramas his girlfriend loved to watch—and maybe it was the gothic themed period movie they watched before bed that brought him this dream. Timidly and carefully, he made his way upstairs, the wooden floor creaking with every step. There was a hole in the ceiling, and a gush of wind barged in, sending shivers down his spine. Whatever would happen next, he knew he wouldn't like it very much. There was a blue light, like a will-o'-wisp from fairy tales his mother read him once, floating around as if waiting for him to follow. He took a step forward, deciding to play along with whatever the wisp wanted to show him. A ghost? A trap door that leads to his biggest fear? _Nah, this isn't real to begin with, so how bad can it be?_ Jack thought reassuringly.

There was a door at the end of the long corridor, where the wisp disappeared into. He frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Just when his auditory sense caught a familiar voice—or noise, he froze. There were gasps and moans of pleasure, the familiarity was alluring and he found himself turning the knob. He slowly pushed the wooden door open, his gaze darting to the floor. Jack didn't want to look up, to see the scene unfolding before him. He might be curious, but he has manners.

" _Oh_ ," the female voice gasped. " _Faster!_ "

There was a breathless moan, followed by a low murmur, " _Elsa_ …"

His blue eyes widened in shock. By now, Jack was sure that the female voice belongs to his girlfriend, _but who is the other person?_ He sounded nothing like him, and his jaw clenched at that thought.

" _H-Hans!_ "

 _That snob_ , Jack frowned. He took a deep breath before pushing the door abruptly, hoping the noise would catch the lovers off guard. When his gaze landed on the sight, he immediately regretted it.

There was only one bed in the room, and it was occupied. A young woman had her arms around the auburn haired man, whose back was facing him, their hips rolling in sync. She was nuzzling the crook of the redhead's neck, but the platinum hair, that unmistakably belongs to Elsa Arrington, was another giveaway. _That can't be..._

Jack wanted to move, to barge in and pry them apart, but for some reasons he couldn't move, as if he was frozen. He saw the way her fingers trailing south, digging deep into the skin, leaving red marks and making him squirm. Another thrust was sending 'Elsa', the one Jack refused to acknowledge as his girlfriend in real life (he knew she wasn't real), gasping. She lifted her head, her back arching, giving the redhead an opportunity to kiss down her chest. Jack knew she was in so much pleasure, and that thought alone was enough to make his heart ache.

"E-Elsa?"

It was low, almost inaudible, but as if she heard him, the blonde turned to his direction. His blue eyes widened, bearing something like a mix of hope and fear. Her mesmerising eyes, glowing in the dim light, were staring at—no, they were staring _through_ him. A few seconds passed before she broke into a grin, probably because of whatever lame joke that smug bastard told her (no, Jack won't hold back from calling him names), and as if nothing happened, the grin turned into a loud moan as she began to buck involuntarily, brows knitted and back arching.

Jack began to breathe heavily. _She can't see me?_ The question echoed in his head. _I'm invisible?_ Hurt and anger, as well as jealousy, clouded his judgement, as realisation began to sink in. He tried to turn away but to no avail. Closing his eyes, he tried to deafen her voice crying out a name that wasn't his, he tried to reassure himself that it wasn't real.

He tried, and he woke up with a jolt.

* * *

Jack was still breathing heavily when he woke up. His eyes were looking around, taking in the surroundings, trying to search for any sense of familiarity. He let out a sigh of relief when he caught a glimpse of a portrait of two sisters hanging on the wall. The light pressure on his chest made him bite back a smile, as he finally looked down and was greeted by a mass of platinum hair. His left hand, that was resting on the blonde's back, moved to pull her body closer. At least holding her close made him feel a little better.

 _It was just a dream_. The unpleasant vision brought back the hurt and the jealousy, and he found himself frowning, once again. _Every dream has its meaning_ , he recalled one of the lessons he had learned in class, _it can be a manifestation of your unconscious mind and feelings, something you have tried to repress, something you have tried to not forget._ _Your unconscious mind records and stores everything._

He can't be jealous of that—that smug bastard, the one who struts down the hallway as if he owns the place. _Those who are jealous of Hans Westergaard are clearly out of their minds._ Well, perhaps he slowly was (losing his mind).

Jack was not one who easily gets jealous. His upbringing taught him better than that; his mother showed him kindness, his father taught him about loyalty and hard working, and his little sister always told him to smile to make the world a better place. Clearly Westergaard, as well as the majority of the members of what's formerly known as the Posh Club, didn't get to learn that. They were born with silver spoons in their mouth. Their lives were probably way too comfortable, they didn't know how to be grateful. But Jack knew, it wasn't their lives and their wealth that he was jealous of.

He, just like some other students in Dis-Drea University, was aware of the past relationship that Elsa and Hans (as rumoured) shared. Jack didn't like to gossip, but having the King and Queen of gossip as his best friends came with perks. _We were just friends with benefits_ , Elsa did confirm the rumours that one time they had a study date in their favourite coffee shop, _nothing more_. Why it didn't make him feel at ease, Jack didn't know, though he knew he should've known better than feeling insecure.

 _Is that what the dream is about, my insecurities?_ Jack was lying awake in the dark, still thinking about it. Whenever he closed his eyes, the look of satisfaction on Elsa's face was replaying in his mind, and it drove him mad, realising full well who made her feel that way, realising someone else knew her body better than him.

The past few months they had been dating, only once did they have ever been intimate. Jack didn't want to rush her. With love and full respect, he was willing to wait until she was ready. Their first time was great and rather experimental from his point of view, and she let him get to know her, she let him patiently learn about what she likes and what she doesn't like. Needless to say, he found a few pleasant surprises.

"Jack, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Her voice, thick with sleep, was enough to wake him from his train of thought. He slid his hand to rub the bare skin of her upper arm as an attempt to lull her back to sleep. Much to his surprise, she rolled on top of him, resting her chin on her hand, palm flat above his beating heart.

"I," he paused, not knowing how to answer that question. "I was woken up."

"By a nightmare?" Her big blue eyes curiously scanned his face, and he looked away.

Jack knew he couldn't hide from her, yet at the same time, he didn't want her to see right through him, ironically. He let out a sigh, frowning when he was reminded of the dream.

"Go back to sleep, Snowflake."

"I can't," Elsa said, cupping his cheek so he turned to look at her. "I can't go back to sleep knowing something is troubling you."

"It's nothing."

"It is not."

Jack rolled them to the side, so they were facing each other. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Keeping it to yourself won't solve the problem, Jack_ , he told himself, _you need to open up._

"Hey."

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was his girlfriend's comforting smile. His heart swelled inside his ribcage at the sight.

"Why me?"

One eyebrow raised at the question, before she replied, "Why not you?"

"You can do better."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Jack!" The signature scowl was back, as she rested her head on her propped arm atop her pillow. "Is it the nightmare or whatever it is you just dreamed of? Because if it is, I would like to know what it's about."

Jack turned to her, his gaze darted from her mesmerising blue eyes, down to her nose, over her slightly round cheeks, then those soft pink lips. He dared to briefly steal a glance down her body, and gulped. In such a position, the white camisole she wore to bed was rolling up, exposing her pale abdomen. Silently, he drank in her form as the mental image of their first time was playing on his head.

He leaned closer and stopped just an inch before her face. His blue eyes held her gaze as he said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yeah." Her scowl turned into a smirk, as she replied with confidence. There is something about Elsa that most people already know; that she doesn't bow to anyone. _She isn't called a queen for nothing_ , Jack reminded himself. "Who did you see, Jack?"

Jack knew what his girlfriend was up to, and it reminded him of those early days of their friendship, of that time when they were trying to bond because Professor Manny paired them up for the whole term (and they had to be civil with each other in order to pass the class). _Perks of dating someone with a Psychology background_ , he thought.

"You." As soon as the word was spoken out loud, Elsa bit her lower lip, an eyebrow raising in confusion. Jack took a deep breath before adding, "It was you and...someone else."

"Oh." She scooted closer. "What was _I_ doing with that person?"

He felt like he was forced to recall his unpleasant dream, but instead of jealousy, he was leaning more towards annoyance. Gosh, he was the one who ended up with Elsa, why should he be jealous?

"He was touching you, kissing you," he paused, watching the way her smirk grew. "He was pleasuring you, probably like I have never been."

"And were you jealous?"

Jack pressed his lips in a thin line. "I might be."

"Oh, Jack." Much to his surprise, Elsa flashed him a gentle smile. Her free hand reached to rub her thumb over his cheek. "It was just a dream. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know." He sighed, giving into her touch. "But sometimes, I couldn't help it, knowing you have more experience than I do, or the possibility that you find our first time not satisfying enough."

There was a beat, before Elsa eyed his lips, licking her own as if she was about to devour a prey. She grasped his shirt, then, much to his surprise, she pulled him in and crashed her lips to his.

"Elsa, what are you-" he panted once they pulled away, only to have himself silenced.

"Sshh," she shushed him, forefinger pressed against his lips. "Show me how it's done, and I'll tell you how good you make me feel."

When she pressed a kiss on his neck, just above his beating pulse, Jack could feel his heart racing. Elsa was kneeling beside him, one hand gently pressing his chest, pinning him down. For some reason, he was expecting her to break into grins and to reveal that she didn't mean any of it. Just when he was silently bracing himself for a heartbreak, she leaned to capture his lips with hers, kissing him slowly. He closed his eyes and he found himself kissing back, getting lost in the passion. Reaching out for her, he watched as she moved to settle on his torso, straddling him. Her hands found their ways under his shirt, nails grazing over his abdomen before sliding upwards.

The grey shirt he wore to bed was carelessly tossed on the floor of Elsa's bedroom, the one place in the Arrington mansion Elsa deemed sacred, her safe haven—as she told him. It was nothing like her dormitory, where they first explored each other intimately. Deep down he wondered if he was really the only one (outside of her family) she allowed into her room, because that sounded rather hard to believe. Maybe he was, _and it must mean something_.

She'd enchanted him, this very much Jack knew. There was an invisible pull that drew him close to her, mind over matter. His body reacted to her touch, his senses awakened, and it was all her doing.

"Elsa…"

Jack let out a groan when she palmed his member through his boxers, lips parting to invite her tongue in. He swallowed her chuckle and bucked his hips, wanting more. _Elsa always has her ways to make him feel weak and putty in her hands, and he will gladly let her be in charge._

Jack wanted her, so bad, he wanted to leave his hand prints on her soul, making her forget about everything but him. The desire to have her was burning inside him, and the more he thought about the dream, the more he wanted her. _Screw that damned dream, I get to have the real deal._

Without breaking the kiss, he shifted to a seating position, settling Elsa in his lap. The position reminded him of his dream, only this time, he was the one kissing her. He heard her gasp when he bit her lower lip, tongue swiping over the rows of teeth before battling with hers for dominance.

His boxers were tight, and the way she moved her hips, rubbing her clothed mound against his, only aroused him. Cupping her rear, he gave them a pinch, earning himself a gasp. His touches trailed upwards beneath the camisole, feeling the bare skin under his fingers. With a tug, both straps slipped down her shoulders, the silky materials pooling around her waist, exposing her bosom.

"Ah!"

Jack kissed down the expanse of her neck, his fingers were slipping inside her knickers, now wet with her want. Her back arched upon his touch, and he took an opportunity to trail his kisses down south. He gently nipped and sucked on her collarbone, his tongue soothing the new mark. He chuckled, remembering that one time he was feeling uneasy, noticing the bite marks all over her neck—which she failed to cover. Back then, he didn't even realise that he had developed a crush on her, and if someone told him he would leave his marks on her, he wouldn't buy it. But it was a year ago.

"Jack," Elsa moaned. "I want you."

Their eyes met once again, his deep blue met her cerulean ones. He tried to find doubts, or perhaps dishonesty, but of course he couldn't find any, only love and burning desire. Elsa had never been more certain, and he shouldn't have doubted that.

"Do you still have some, you know?"

The blonde grinned. "Of course! I'm always prepared."

She reached out for her nightstand and pulled the drawer. Pulling out a brand new condom, the blonde ripped the small package with her teeth, eyes twinkling. The whole time, Jack watched her silently, admiring her seductive gesture. There was a heat burning in his lower abdomen, from both the desire to have her once again, and the excitement.

Freeing his member from the boxers, her thumb was slowly rubbing his length from the base to the tip. _Oh, stars, does she know that she is the death of me?_ She was massaging his prick, the motion driving him crazy. Her skilled slow hands took their time, making his hips jerk. He let out a hiss.

"Whoa, easy there!" Elsa chuckled.

With her help, Jack finally rolled the condom over his length. He knew for sure no matter how much they wanted each other, safe sex should always be a priority.

After discarding her own knickers and tossing it to the floor to join Jack's clothes, Elsa settled back into his lap. Their faces were so close, and she didn't waste time to close the gap between their lips. One hand on her waist, Jack slowly lowered her to him. Her wet entrance greeted his tip with a kiss, and she broke the kiss to draw a sharp breath. With a swift movement, she sank down, engulfing him with warmth.

He was hot and pulsating, fully seathed inside her. Elsa threw her head back in pleasure, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back, perfectly manicured nails clawing down his skin. His hold on her was secured as she began to roll her hips in a pace.

"Oh, Elsa…"

The sensation sent shivers all over his body, and he began to resume his previous ministrations to her bosom. He smiled against her milky skin, feeling her nipples peak and taut under his touch. The slight pressure on his shoulder and her breathless moan, as he took her nipple in his mouth, was enough to assure her that he was living the reality—one that's certainly a lot better than the previous dream he had. Palming her other breast, Jack suckled on the hardened nub, earning himself a gasp.

"Ja-ack!"

He liked to hear the way his name rolled out of her tongue, their bodies joining together as one. She was moving up and down, setting up a steady pace for him to keep up. Eyes closed and lips curved, her grip on his hair tightened. Elsa looked so angelic, loose blonde hair framing her face, and his heart swelled, knowing that he was the only one who got to witness such a delicate sight.

"I- _hah_ , I'm so close."

Elsa was panting, picking up her pace. The smell of their arousal was thick in the air, their bodies drenched in sweat. Her heat was so inviting, the feeling of her nails scratching his back drew him in deeper, encouraging him to go faster.

"Yes!"

Picking up his pace, he finally hit that certain spot, one that could send her reeling. He rolled his hips, making sure to hit that spot again, and again, and she sang to the ceiling. Elsa didn't hold back, and pretty sure the whole staff downstairs, as well as her sister and that wicked aunt of theirs, could hear her.

"Jack, I'm gonna-"

He captured her lips in a kiss, swallowing her moans of pleasure as she reached her peak. Shortly after, he, too, found his release.

"E-Elsa!"

Jack was still panting when Elsa pushed him on his back, once they had come back from the high. Elsa helped him to dispose of the used condom to the nearest bin as he tried to catch his breath, chest rising and falling slowly. Warmth engulfing his body when a figure lied on top of him. He looked down to find Elsa's head on his chest, a smile playing on her lips.

"Jack," she softly called.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

He pressed his lips on the top of her head, before nuzzling her thick blonde hair. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. The question echoed in the back of his head, and he found himself thinking about it.

"I think I am."

Jack wasn't lying. He felt content and a lot better, now that he was holding her close, basking in the afterglow. When he opened his eyes, her big blue ones greeted him with glee. She held his hand and pressed kisses on his knuckles.

"Jack, believe me when I say that you're the only one I want," Elsa said. "It's you, not anyone else."

"I believe you." His heart beat faster, his knuckles tingling from the feeling of her lips.

"Good." She nodded. "As for your dream, it was not real, okay? But I am, and I'm right here."

How did he get so lucky? This young woman, who everyone keeps calling The Snow Queen, has the warmest heart. _It's crazy how a persona can fool anyone_.

"Okay." He smiled. "I love you, Snowflake."

"I love you too, Jack." She leaned in, before closing the gap with a kiss.

It was short and sweet, and Jack found himself all content and warm for she had melted his heart.

"One thing." The blonde winked once they pulled away, one hand sliding down the curve of his neck. "I haven't come that hard in a long time, so I'm rating you twelve out of ten."

His face grew hotter at the statement and he tried to bite back a smile. Combing his fingers through her blonde locks, he pulled her by the waist and rested his chin atop her head.

"Thank you, Snowflake, now can we please go back to sleep?"

"Mhm, night!"

With her nestling back in his embrace, Jack pulled the comforter over their bare bodies. The feeling of her skin against his was comfortable, and soon he found himself drifting into the dreamland. Only this time, it brought a smile on his face.

*****END*****


End file.
